degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229041728
First resident up! Pierce Hall - sports scholarship/military family. audaces fortuna iuvat or fortes fortuna iuvat (Fortune favours the brave) MARTHA SILSBURY - Soccer scholarship is in the bag, and she’s finally out of her house. She joined the team more to get out of her home than she did to get educated. She’s tired of her parents always arguing and sticking her with her two much younger siblings. But now, she’s got to deal with the same life wrecking depression she was diagnosed with as a teenager without her mother or sister, the only ones who ever really bothered to TRY to understand her. So while she’s glad to be away, can she be okay without them? GEORGINA KYLE - Georgina is not well-off. That’s okay, she’s in a military family. But after coming back from a summer crisis, her world is shaken. She can’t sleep, can’t think, and can’t seem to stay in shape. What’s a girl to do? KANTI DASZI - Fine, fierce, and phenomenal, Kanti is looking forward to high school with her best friend. There are only two problems: Her twin is in another dorm and she needs to be away from her for the first time in EVER, and this year she’s decided she really REALLY wants to come out of the closet. Pity then that Rebecca’s not too keen on that idea. QUINN ADAM - Quinn’s sweet as pie and very clever. But lately she’s been…off. She’s always checking herself in the mirror, doesn’t want to go out for dinner, and while she’s not rude, she keeps men - all men - at arms distance. What on earth is going on? REBECCA MELIFLUA - Rebecca couldn’t believe she got a school scholarship for cheerleading. How lucky is that? Now she can be the gossip loving, fashion queen she’s always wanted to be! And without her parents around, maybe she can start acting on that attraction she’s felt to her best friend Kanti since forever. JEAN COMBS - Maybe the only person who got into this hall by being a croquet champion - at least the only one she knows! But the school honoured her award money just the same and stuck her in Pierce Hall. She’s smart as a whip and not worried about who knows it - but with being such a brainiac, does she really belong here, surrounded by the jocks and sportiest girls around? Part of her says she earned her spot. But the rest of her is screaming at her that she doesn’t belong. Can she make friends or is she stuck being the freaky genius girl again? ELIZABETH RUSKIN - Elizabeth is no stranger to being shat on by the world. People are assholes. But when her mother recently deteriorating from cancer, and less and less money available to help, can she really say she made the right choice going to the school? Even if it DID come on a cheerleading scholarship? ANITA LANCE - A very sweet looking girl with a lot of hidden spice. Away from her relatively traditional, old fashioned family, high school is the perfect place to be herself. But is it worth all the grief she’ll face when her family finds out? They weren’t exactly “encouraging” after all… ALEXANDRA ROSIER "ALEX" - Alexandra is a classy person. They're not one to sit idly by and be stomped on though. So when they discover a long lost twin, separated from them by divorce, how is this going to shake up their already tenuous relationship with their mother? MADELINE THURKELL - A double double for Jacques Hall - a soccer scholarship AND a military family member. She’s always known a “normal” career wasn’t for her and she’s determined to make it in the army - but a degree in criminology won’t suck either, so she needs to study now. But she’s not the strongest player on her team, and with the deck already stacked against women in her profession, can she keep making it work without messing everything up? AIMEE MARTIN - Aimee is the definition of “nightmare dressed like a daydream”. She’s so sweet and primly dressed, nobody ever expects her to be the first to throw down and beat the shit out of another jock on the soccer field. This year, she’s decided she’s DONE with putting up with people’s bullshit. Can she do that and still have friends, or will the trap of being “lady like” get to her again? Especially when she’s desperate to keep her home life a secret. DANIELLA ABRAMS - A weight lifting star who knows how to make it, Daniella’s hiding a dark secret as she keeps trying to force herself to keep fit. Suddenly that crash diet’s looking a lot better. Is there any hope for her or is she screwed? KAYLIN BOONE - Kaylin’s a sweet, smart, sturdy girl. But she’s not too sure she made the right call coming here. She misses her family like crazy and she’s a fairly heavy girl - suddenly everyone’s giving her a hard time about goal weights and how she looks. She does not have time for this and these girls giving her hell. How can she put up with these girls without losing it? MOLLY PRESTON - A soccer STAR in the making. Growing up with a bunch of brothers who are also at Pierce Hall in a variety of different years, Molly knows what she wants and she wants to be a jock. And, you know, that nice guy online isn’t too shabby either. But is everything working out the way she thinks it is? AIMA MORI - Aima always knew it’d be interesting coming to boarding school - but with so much going on with her sick grandfather, her sister moving away to another country, and her parents straining, she just wants to bury herself in her archery and hide. Can she check herself before she wrecks herself? ALEXANDRIA CHANDLER - She may have a scholarship from the gymnastics crew, but this year she has more in mind than her backflip - like how to cover the rest of her costs. When she sees a posting for a job some consider less than dignified, she decides to take it. Will it work out, or will it backfire? Especially when others from school find out. BEA BANDERAS-HIERRO - Soccer player and runner just getting over their ankle injury when they get to school. Will they push themself too far or not? Can they manage this without certain illegal substances? CELESTINE CURTIS - Celestine’s not doing well. She really isn’t. Getting her school acceptance and the equestrian scholarship helped, but her anxiety doesn’t just go away. And getting drunk out her mind is all that helps her. Can she handle it? DAMAYANTI GADHAVI - A fast moving, fast talking new girl who is determined to find a balance between her Sikh upbringing and her desire to be more modern. She knows it can work, and her family is trying to be encouraging, but it doesn’t help when her friends just don’t understand. Can it work out anyways? LOLA HOLT - The soccer Captain trying to make things work. She’s got a standard policy of no drama. What happens when drama finds her in the form of needing to care for her friction filled parents and grandmother, whom she suddenly needs to care for when she's in the city? Between this and her need to improve, she'll tear her hair out! MARIANA BELLHOM - Mariana never worried too much about her birth parents, but lately there’s been a conflict with her brother that makes her wonder about them. Will she find out?